Second Chances: Hide Behind The Shadows
by jtbwriter
Summary: Christmas time brings a surprise visit from the Collins family, as well as a new man in the life of Chrystal Austin. When the Simon brothers investigate his background while helping a victim of child abuse, a dark curse from the past threatens them all.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Hide Behind The Shadows

Christmas time brings a surprise visit from the Collins family, as well as a new man in the life of Chrystal Austin. But when the Simon brothers investigate his background while helping a victim of child abuse, a dark curse from the past threatens both families.

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And...what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a home first in San Diego, then in Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows...so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting!

"And that's what started the first "Cowboy Christmas Ball" in Silver Rock." Laurie Simon concluded, snapping off the overhead projector and turning back to the students. Twenty interested faces stared back at her, as their teacher spoke up.

"Any more questions for Mrs. Simon?"

Three hands were raised, and Laurie smiled as she called on the first one. "Beth, isn't it?"

"Yes, Mrs. Simon. I was wondering if anyone could go to the Christmas Ball?" A brunette girl stood up, then blushed as the boy next to her added, "you mean, can you go?"

"Yes, Brett?" At once the boy turned red at the polite tone Laurie used on him. "If you are interested to attending, ages sixteen and over are allowed. No alcohol is served, as it is a family event. Plus, starting ten years ago, it became a major fundraiser for "Cowpoke, Inc.", the group behind the retired cowboys and farmers home between Silver Rock and Window Rock."

"Mrs. Simon, what kind of music do they play, I mean, is it all country for like, old people?" Another girl asked, wrinkling her nose at the word "country".

Laurie looked at her squarely. "No, Sara. Nowadays it's contemporary music, but a few traditional pieces of music lead off the dance, then it always ends with the "Christmas" song."

"Uh, thank you, Mrs. Simon." The teenager had the grace to look embarrassed as Chrystal Austin took charge at that moment.

"I think that's all we have time for today. Everyone have a great holiday and I'll see you next year!" she announced, receiving several handshakes and hugs from the students.

As the students filed out, Chrystal saw the student named Sara wince, as she clumsily picked up her backpack.

"Sara, did you hurt yourself? Let me help you with that."

Instantly tears filled the girl's eyes as her teacher took one strap and helped slide it over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Ms. Austin…I'm sorry I made the remark about "old", I didn't mean to insult you or Mrs. Simon." She replied, then Laurie smiled at her.

"It's all right, Sara. It's hard to think of country music as something for everyone, but it does have its roots in our culture. I hope you'll give it a chance sometime."

"I will, thank you, Mrs. Simon. Thanks again, Ms. Austin.." Sara beamed at Chrystal, then looked scared when a harsh voice spoke from the doorway.

"Sara, you lazy thing, how many times have I told you to get out of class immediately…uh, "

The two women turned, then Chrystal glared at the medium-built man who stood outside the classroom.

Neatly dressed in a white shirt and pants, the thin-lipped man fell silent as the young teacher addressed him.

"Excuse me, sir…but class just let out, so I don't think my student is "lazy" for staying until the end. You are?"

"Uh, Forest Johns…Sara's stepfather. I'm sorry, Ms. Austin….but I'm in a hurry and…"

"Mr. Johns, it is never "okay" to put down a child in the presence of others. Now, Sara, if you have any questions on the reading material for next quarter, please call me…okay?" Chrystal handed the girl a business card with her name and phone number.

Eagerly Sara took it from her hand, then Mr. Johns started to take it from her, saying, "Now, now, Ms.Austin, I don't think it will be necessary…"

"No, she gave it to me, and I'll call her if I want to." Sara spoke up, putting the card in her pocket.

Laurie saw the rise in color in Chrystal's face, and immediately said,

"Surely, Mr. Johns, you know of the school's policy to have an open door for students to reach their teachers during school breaks. If there's a problem I'm sure the principal would be happy to speak to you about this…"

"No, no, ma'am, that won't be necessary…thank you for your time,…" Johns answered, then Sara beamed at Laurie and Chrystal.

"Thanks again for your help…I hope you have a good holiday." The girl said, then put her nose up and walked past her stepfather and down the hall. The man stared after his daughter for a moment, then nodded and followed her.

As the door closed, both women sat down, with Chrystal's eyes snapping in anger. Laurie's lip trembled as she finally said, "Of all the….what a piece of work. That was awful."

"Thank God you were here, Aunt Laurie….I was just about to lose it, no wonder Sara has such issues …" Chrystal replied, upset. At that Laurie got up and put an arm around the young teacher.

"You were fine, honey. For me…it was like listening to that murdering jerk of a stepfather of mine…he was just like that man. I wonder…"

"You mean, if he's abusing Sara? That arm of hers seemed pretty tender." Chrystal mused.

"Well, we don't have anything to go on other then a bad first impression …..all the same, after Christmas I'd keep an eye on her." Laurie suggested, picking up her purse.

"In the meantime, Chrissy, I need to pick up your Uncle Rick's Christmas gift. Do you want to come along?"

"Oh, I'd love to….maybe I'll get an idea for Dad's gift. Mom stole my thunder by getting him the new fishing rod he saw at Mack's …. I was thinking maybe some new waders….but that's so blah." Chrissy said with a sigh.

"Blah? That's funny. I'll help you find something good for him." Laurie grinned, then linked arms with her . "Come on, we can drop your car off at your place."

As they stopped first at Chrystal's condo, then the mall, Laurie relayed her impressions of Chrystal's Arizona AP class.

"I did have my doubts about this new state history class, but the fact that it will take all year just to get the last 100 years….and your students do seem to enjoy it. At least they pay attention."

"That's the best compliment, Auntie…and you're right. I thought California history was interesting, but Arizona has some good stories behind it…and the guys really like the "old West" angle." Chrystal smiled.

After Laurie pointed out a dark sweater and shirt for Steve in a store window, then helped find a soft rose sweater for Jaime, Chrystal excused herself to make a phone call.

"Anything wrong, honey?" Laurie saw the quick way Chrystal came back to where she was waiting.

"No, but Mom and Dad want us to meet them at the ranch, seems Uncle Rick needs help with decorations." At that Laurie began to laugh.

"My king of Christmas decorations just wants to show off his new "Circling wreaths" What a goof!"

Hurriedly leaving the stores, Laurie drove them home through the gathering dusk, then pulled into the ranch driveway and honked to be let in the gate.

"What's the secret password?" Rick called through the speaker.

"I'm getting nothing for Christmas!" Laurie yodeled back, cracking Chrystal up.

"Hm..Santa might have something to say about that…" Rick teased, then opened the gate.

As the two women got out of the jeep and went up the walk, Rick Simon came out onto the porch. Hugging first the youngest Austin, he whispered something, then let her go to embrace his wife.

"What are you up to, you ….hmmmm" Laurie's words were lost in Rick's kiss, then she giggled as he picked her up in his arms.

"My princess has a surprise waiting for her…."

"Well, I love your surprises, and I love you…." She began as he carried her over the threshold, then stopped at the sight of 3 newcomers.

"Oh, Rick…you didn't…..:" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Surprise!" Carolyn Collins Stoddard and her cousin David stepped forward, followed by Barnabas Collins. At once Rick put Laurie down so she could hug all three.

"How did you….when did you fly in? Oh, this a great early Christmas gift!" Laurie beamed. Carolyn giggled.

"So many questions! Especially since it was Rick's idea….David and I wanted to come in the new year, but my Psychology conference was rescheduled for next Monday. Rick said it would be more fun before Christmas and all. So…here we are!"

"Yeah, and Robin's already brought my favorites, all right, Barnabas, our favorite dips and munchies." David added, groaning at the older man's uplifted brow.

"I was afraid these two wouldn't be able to keep the secret, especially since you called the other day." Barnabas said, tousling his cousin's hair.

"No wonder David was so abrupt." Laurie grinned, then kissed Rick.

"And thank you for this lovely surprise, Rick….This is a wonderful Christmas treat."

"You're welcome, darlin'…I just wanted to make up for no Anniversary trip." He began, only for a little black streak to come tearing in, then make a jump into David's arms.

"Hey, there….is this Rex's little guy?"

"He sure is…and he has a brother, Mack, who belongs to Robbie and Ramona." Rick added. At hearing his pal's name, Jack barked, then licked David's face.

"Oh, Laurie, he's so sweet…I wish we could have a puppy too!" Carolyn laughed as David petted the affectionate dog, then handed him to his cousin.

"He's Rex's son all right…all wiggle." David grinned. At that Chrystal giggled.

"That's great, David, he is at that. Oh, I wish you could have come in earlier, I would love to show you around school."

"Well, next time we come. I've never been in a high school class before, I'd love to see it." He said boyishly, and Barnabas and Rick exchanged smiles as Chrystal beamed at the younger Collins.

"Well, it's a date then. In the meantime, I have to get over to Mom and Dad's..but I want to say hi to Robin first." She explained, then made her goodbyes as she went to the kitchen.

"She really had me fooled, guys….now, have you had anything to eat yet?" Laurie asked her cousins.

As they settled in, Laurie noticed David staring through the kitchen window at the Austin's' little cabin.

"Rick, don't tell me he's got a crush on Chrissy?" she whispered, taking the supper plates from him and putting them in the sink.

"If he does, it's mutual…I saw the way she lit up when he promised to come again." Rick

told her, then raised his voice.

"David, what would you like to do tomorrow? A.J. and I were thinking of going fishing."

"That would be great, Barnabas?" David chuckled as the older man shook his head.

"I don't think so, David…I'm going to stay home and enjoy your cousin's company."

"Well, that leaves me with Rick and A.J…Yeah, that would be fun."

"Well, what about me?" Steve Austin stood in the kitchen doorway, and David made a beeline for his childhood hero.

"Hey, Steve….Chrissy said you were at the cabin….can you come too?"

Hugging both David then Carolyn, Steve clasped hands with Barnabas as he replied, "Sure..the more fish, the merrier!"

"That's settled. Now, who wants something to drink before dinner?" Rick asked.

After a very boisterous meal, enlivened with Jack performing tricks for scraps, Chrystal decided to stay the night and share a room with Robin and Carolyn, while David and Barnabas bunked together. With everyone settled for the night, Laurie and Rick locked up the barn, then rushed in out of the December air to warm up.

"Brrrrr….let me fix you a cup of coffee, darling." Laurie chattered, moving toward the coffee pot. Instantly Rick wrapped his arms around her.

"Uh, uh…sweetheart…let me warm you up first…my ice queen." He whispered, then kissed her cold nose then her neck.

"Mmmmm, that feels better…thank you, love." She sighed, then giggled as Rick turned out the kitchen light, then scooped her up.

"Rather have you then a cup of coffee." He smirked, carrying her to their bedroom.

"My pleasure" Laurie replied, laughing softly. Just then the telephone rang, and startled, Rick put her down on the bed then picked up the receiver.

"Simon Residence."

A timid voice answered, "Can I speak to ….I mean…is Ms. Austin there?"

Rick frowned at the puzzled face Laurie made, then her face brightened with recognition.

"Is this Sara?….This is Mrs. Simon."

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Simon…sorry to call you this late, but…" the girl sniffed, "I really need to talk to Ms. Austin…please."

"Of course, Sara. One moment and I'll see if she's awake." Laurie covered the receiver and told Rick, "This is a student of Chrissy's, we think she might be the victim of abuse…I think Chrissy needs to talk to her."

"Sure, darlin…." Rick smiled at his wife's desire to help, and helped her up to go talk to Chrystal. Within a minute the two women were back, and Chrystal took the phone.

"Sara? It's Ms. Austin? Are you all right?"

"No….my stepdad's going to hurt me….please, Ms. Austin…he said he was going to shut me up once and for all…" Now Sara's voice was trembling, and Chrystal hurriedly asked, "What about your mother, honey….what does she say?"

"She won't report him, she says that he's not going to…well, …but that's what she always says…" The girl paused, then she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Austin…there's nothing you can do…I'm sorry I bothered you, it's …"

"No, there is something I can do….I can go to Phoenix PD and Social Services and they'll protect you from your stepfather. But Sara, you have to be honest and trust them, okay?" Rick saw the worry on the young woman's face and Laurie put an arm around her.

"Okay, Ms. Austin….If you …and Mrs. Simon are willing to help me, I'm willing to try."

Chrystal smiled at the determination in Sara's words. "Okay, Sara. Here's what you should do. Can you leave home first thing in the morning and go to the police station?"

"Yes, Ms. Austin, I'm already away from Forest..and Mom." Chrystal made a face at the mention of the man's name.

"Then I'll meet you there at 9am….I'll call ahead so someone from Social Services can meet us. But if at any time tonight you feel threatened, just head there, then call me."

"Oh, thank you, Ms. Austin….I can face this as long as someone is with me." Sara replied, then dropped her voice to a whisper. "I'll see you in the morning."

Ending the call, Chrystal told the Simons what the girl had said, and Laurie was touched that Sara was willing to trust them.

"You should have seen how tentative Sara is, and the way she stood up to that stepfather of hers…what a jerk." Laurie explained. At that Rick burned with anger.

"Jerk isn't the word, sweetheart….I'll take the two of you to meet this girl….but before you go over there, I'll call Ron."

"Thank you, Uncle Rick…you don't know how much I appreciate you!" Chrystal said, relieved. Saying good night again, she went down the hall.

"And I appreciate you too, darling.." Laurie told her husband, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. After a long and slow kiss, Rick picked her up and put her on the bed again, saying, "Now where were we?"

"I'm better then coffee, remember?" Laurie teased, then gasped as Rick kissed her neck, then started to work his way down. "I remember, sweetheart, let me show you."

In the morning, Laurie made breakfast, then got Chrystal up early so she could have a bite to eat before their appointment. Rick called Phoenix PD and arranged with a sleepy Chief Ron to meet them with a social services worker.

"I don't know if Chrissy should get involved here, but at least getting this girl here before anything happens is a good step." Ron told his friend.

As Laurie and Chrystal were preparing to leave, a yawning David appeared. "I thought you weren't going fishing, Laurie?"

"I'm not, you kook. Chrissy and I have to meet one of her students, it's an emergency. There's bacon in the warmer, and fresh tortillas if you want to make a couple of burritos for breakfast." She explained, ruffling his hair. Chrystal giggled as David pretended to grumble, "I just combed it!"

"Yeah, I can tell…bedhead." Chrystal teased.

Insisting on driving the two women, Rick dropped them off right at 9:00, then went to back to meet the other fisherman. "You call me from Ron's office as soon as you're done, then we'll go back to the ranch. Chrissy, your folks'll wait for you here."

"Thanks, Uncle Rick." Chrissy hugged him, then giggled as Laurie kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, taxi man…."

Winking, Rick drove away, then as Laurie and Chrystal waited in front of police headquarters, they watched a wary young girl get off a bus and cross the street.

"Good morning, Sara, are you okay?" Chrystal asked, as Sara approached them.

In the overcast daylight, a bruise on the girl's face and her stiffly held arm stood out. But the look on Sara's face dispelled all doubts as to why their actions were correct: naked fear.

"I'm…I'm all right, Ms. Austin….Mrs. Simon." Sara nodded, then Laurie stepped forward and embraced the girl. Instantly she broke down in tears.

"It's okay, honey…let it go…you've done nothing to deserve this…" Laurie soothed her, then Sara raised her head at the kind words.

"Thank you…you do understand…"

"More then you know, Sara. Now, Chystal and I won't leave your side until you're safe, okay? We're going to see Chief Ron, then someone from Social Services will take your statement and make sure you are protected." Laurie explained, as they started toward the front door. As they reached it, Sara started to hang back.

"I don't know….what if Forest hurts my mom when he finds out?"

"He won't have a chance, we'll make sure he's punished for hurting you first." Chrystal promised. At that the teenager took a deep breath, then stepped forward and opened the door.

Once inside, Ron Johnson met them in the lobby, and whisked the three of them upstairs where a young police officer waited to take pictures of Sara's bruises and the injury to her arm. When they were done, Ron joined them, and barely had they been seated when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ron said, standing up, then a dark-eyed man strode in, leather jacket thrown over his shoulder. He was frowning as he glanced at the four women, then jerked his head at the Chief.

"Brian, glad you could make it. Ladies, this is Brian Dupre of Children's Social Services, he'll be Sara's representative." Ron introduced them, then nodded at Laurie.

"Honey, I'm in my office, come in when you're done."

"Thank you, Ron…" Laurie smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Behave yourself."

At that Chrystal and Sara smiled, the tension broken for a moment, then the newcomer cleared his throat.

"All right, let's get this started. You're Sara Johns?"

Sara met his gaze steadily. "Yes, Mr. Dupre."

Startled at her directness, his look softened. "Go ahead and tell us what has happened to you, from the very first time your, uh, stepfather?" Sara nodded. "first was abusive to you."

For the next hour, Laurie and Chrystal had tears in their eyes, as the young girl laid out a pattern of abuse for the last two years.

"When he's doing well at work, he just ignores me, and pays attention to my mom. But if he's not…nothing I do is right. It got worse in the last month, though. He got laid off when we were in Tempe, then he made us pack up and leave town when she inherited my grandma's house in Chandler. We left so fast, I couldn't even say goodbye to any of my friends. When I tried to call them, that's…" Sara swallowed hard, and Chrystal put her hand gently on hers. "That's when he grabbed me by the hair and threw me against the wall.

He smashed the phone I was holding on the floor, then hit me in the jaw and I hit the floor. He kept screaming that I was going to sic the police on him for not paying bills, and that I'd better not let anyone know we had left. I pretended to have passed out, so he walked away and left the house. Next thing I knew, my Mom gave me the car keys and told me to drive to the urgent care, and tell them I'd fallen."

At that the police officer put her pen down, and stared at Sara. "You're only fifteen, and she told you to drive yourself to get help?"

Slowly Sara nodded. "Mom is more afraid of Forest then I am..but he's never done anything more then yell at her when I'm around."

At that DuPre stopped her. "So you've never seen him strike her in the two years they've been married?"

"No, just yell at her, like "See what you made me do?" or "She's nothing but trouble, why did you ever let her stay?".

Laurie clenched her teeth to keep from speaking out, and saw Chrystal also trying to maintain control. Gently DuPre continued. "How many times has he hit you since that day?"

"Lots of times, but the last time was yesterday, after I left school. He was giving me the silent treatment, and I almost thought he'd drop me off and leave. When we pulled into the garage, he shut the door behind us, then grabbed me and slapped me, yelling the whole time he was going to shut me up once and for all. I was so afraid, I twisted away from him, then I hit him in the nose with the flat of my hand, undid my seat belt and got out of the car. He was trying to follow me with his nose bleeding, and that's when my mom came into the garage. I told her to call the police, and all she did was shake her head. So I ran into the house, grabbed my duffle bag with all my pictures and stuff, and went out the front door. A bunch of the neighbors were outside, I guess they'd heard the yelling, and I told them my dad was threatening me. Just then my father came outside, and I guess seeing the people scared him off, so he called me a "tramp" and told me never to come back, and went back inside. One of the ladies took me across the street and let me use her phone to call Ms. Austin.."

Dupre stopped her. "So there were witnesses to your father's appearance, and his parting shot?"

The young girl nodded, tears pearling on her cheeks. Silently Chrystal handed her a Kleenex, and she wiped her eyes.

"Sara, where did you sleep last night?" Chrystal blurted, then shot a defiant glance at Dupre when he glared at her.

"At Beth's house. I called her when Mrs. Worth, that's the lady who let me use her phone, gave me ten dollars and told me she "didn't want a problem with my dad". I took the bus to Beth's, then got up and came here."

The officer taking notes along side the Child Services rep closed her note pad, then laid a hand on Sara's shoulder. "I'm going to have the doctor look at Sara now, then have her eat something. I have Mrs. Simon and Ms. Austin's notes, Mr. Dupre, but I think you should speak with them also."

Politely he replied, "Thank you, Officer Marco. Please bring Sara back here when you're done."

Getting up, Sara paused, nervously looking at Chrystal.

"It's okay, Sara, we'll wait here for you. We just want to tell Mr. Dupre what we know." She assured her. At that Sara relaxed. "Okay?"

"Okay." The girl actually smiled, then reached over and hugged first Chrystal then Laurie. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey." Laurie managed, then waited until the door closed behind Officer Marco and Sara before fishing out a handkerchief and blowing her nose.

"All right, Mrs. Simon, calm down. Ms. Austin, what part of official investigation do you not understand?" At Dupree's words, Laurie's head shot up, then she stared at the man as Chrystal replied, "And what part of common decency do you understand, sir. That poor girl could have been on the streets if not for another of my students' kindness? Were you going to ask Sara where she stayed last night?"

Dark eyes met blue eyes, then to Laurie's surprise, Dupre blinked.

"I beg your pardon, Ms. Austin. I would have asked her, if I could have found the words to do so." For a moment all three of them were silent, then Dupre looked at Laurie.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Simon, but tears of sympathy don't protect these children when a piece of work like Forest is around. I doubt you understand the damage he's done to Sara."

"Oh, but I do, Mr. Dupre." Laurie retorted, "As a victim of child abuse, I do know the mental as well as physical damage it can do. But this is not about me….so I think you need to know what both Chrystal and I witnessed."

"Certainly, ma'am, and I apologize if I've insulted you." Dupre admitted. "Please tell me what started all this."

First Chrystal then Laurie related their observations about Sara, and the behavior and abusive words from her stepfather as Dupre wrote everything down.

He began prodding the women's memories by asking "how did Johns stand?" and "What was his tone like?" After half an hour, he put down his pen.

"Mrs. Simon, Ms. Austin….thank you for being willing to put up with my …attitude. It's hard for me not to get angry when kids are treated like this-and if you two hadn't gotten involved, I don't think Sara would have survived this."

Surprised, Chrystal held out her hand. "And please forgive my jumping to conclusions, I realize you have to be objective to handle stuff like this."

As Dupre shook her hand, Laurie fought back a smile as she saw the look he gave Chrystal, who promptly blushed.

A knock on the door broke the moment, and the two young people hurriedly released each other's hands as Dupre responded, "Come in."

A mutinous-looking Sara came in, followed by an uncomfortable Officer Marco and Chief Ron. "What is it, Sara?" Laurie asked, pulling out the girl's chair.

"My mother reported me as a runaway, can you believe it? If it weren't for …." Sara began, only for Ron to interrupt. "If it weren't for Sara's statement, we would have no choice but to return her home. Fortunately, we have enough to go on to arrest her stepfather for assault and child abuse."

"But my mother….she'll deny everything…" Sara broke in, angrily wiping new tears from her eyes.

"No, this time she can't protect Johns, and I think you ought to bring her in as an accessory, Chief. No, Sara…." The girl began to shake her head, only for her to listen as Chrystal said, "you need to have her wake up, honey. You should be her priority, not her husband. Your mother needs to learn this." At that Sara stopped, then bowing her head, muttered, "Okay."

"Fine…I'll swear out a warrant, but Sara, in the meantime, is there anyone else you can live with? We can protect you with a restraining order against your stepfather, but it has to be with a family member or authorized guardian." Ron added.

Three sets of eyes immediately started pleading, as Laurie said, "Ron, Sara can stay with Rick and I …I'm sure he'll agree with me that we can protect her better at the ranch."

"Sorry, honey, but Sara can't go home with a potential witness. However…" he held up his hand as Chrystal started to speak. "I called Abby, and she and Joey would love to have Sara stay with us."

Surprisingly Sara immediately nodded. "I know Joey, he's been one of the few kids nice to me at school."

Chrystal agreed. "That's good, Sara. Joey is a nice guy, and you maybe could help tutor him in history?"

At that Sara actually laughed. "That's a new one, me being smart enough to help someone else. Sure, I'd like that."

"Fine, that's settled. Now I'll drive you home, Sara. By the way, Laurie, Chrissy, you be careful when you're out and about, I don't want this creep trying to get back at either of you." Ron told them. Dupre jerked his head up from where he was scribbling notes.

"I'd like to second that, please don't either of you go out by yourselves the next few days."

"We won't, and thank you, Mr. Dupre." Laurie stood up as Ron said, "Laurie, Rick and Steve are downstairs. Chrissy, I gave your dad your orders, and you too, honey."

"All right, Chief." Chrystal thanked him, then turned to Mr. Dupre. "Thank you again for your help with Sara…you don't know how I appreciate it."

"You're the one who should be thanked, just be careful." He returned almost eagerly, then almost fell over himself holding the door for the two women.

As they went downstairs, Laurie saw Rick standing with A.J. and Steve Austin near the security desk. Immediately she "called" "Rick?"

"Sweetheart…:" came the reply, then Rick saw his wife coming down the escalator, with Chrystal right behind her. Immediately he went to meet them.

"Rick, oh, love thanks for coming so fast." Laurie threw her arms around Rick's neck, as Steve embraced his daughter.

"Are you okay?" he asked, then grinned as Chrystal retorted "I'm fine, as long as I can get in a good run with either you or Mom."

"That's a gimme…." The former astronaut smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

"All right, Joey, that's all for today. Thanks, Sara, you've been a big help." Chrystal got up from her makeshift desk, then high-fived the two teenagers.

"She sure has, Chrissy. As a matter of fact, Mom wants to take her Christmas shopping, Dad just has to get permission." The dark-haired boy explained, then insisted on getting the beaming Sara a soda. Although the teenager had only been staying with Ron and Abby a few days, the two had become fast friends.

"I told Mrs. Johnson I didn't have to go-but you can't really tell her no." Sara giggled. Just then Abby breezed in, then hugged Chrystal as she made her goodbyes.

"Thank you so much, honey. Don't forget to tell your folks about the Christmas party after the carnival this year…I'm just sorry Laurie's cousins won't be able to stay."

"I know, I'm going to miss David. I'll see you tomorrow, Sara, Joey." Chrystal embraced them, then went to the door and opened it. To her and Abby's surprise a man stood on the doorstep, hand raised to knock. At once she recognized him.

"Mr. Johns, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail." She blurted, then slammed the door closed.

"Abby, call Ron!" Chrystal began, interrupted by Johns' yelling "Let me in, I have a right to see her!" As Sara cringed at his words, Joey said, "Come on, Sara, let's go to the kitchen."

"Already doing it, honey…..thanks Joey, go ahead with Chrissy and take Sara to the kitchen." Abby was on the phone, then spoke rapidly as she pulled her service revolver out of a drawer.

"Ron, come quick. Sara's stepfather is here, pounding on our door. Get someone over here now."

Chrystal could here the chief's voice loudly over the receiver. "Get away from the front of the house with the kids and Chrissy, honey. I've got a car in the vicinity….."

"Let me in….don't believe the bitch…she's lying…."

Fleeing through the dining room to the kitchen, Chrystal winced at John's vicious insults. As she reached the two teenagers, Abby's firm voice echoed down the hall.

"You are trespassing, I'm placing you under arrest. Down on your face, NOW!"

Muttered curses erupted, then a loudspeaker was heard. "Freeze, Johns!"

"Stay here." Chrystal told Sara and Joey, then cautiously went back to the dining room, pausing in the doorway until Abby beckoned to her from the front room.

"It's okay, Chrissy….Johns' is under arrest…"

"Thank God…but how did he get out to begin with? And where's Sara's mother?"

"Released on bail, I'm afraid." Ron spoke up from the cordless phone Abby still had in her hand.

"Oh, Ron…I'm sorry. I forgot you were still there." Abby smiled in spite of herself.

"It's okay, Abby. You did a good job…Chrissy, Brian Dupre will be there in a minute. He was in my office to tell me both Johns were out on bail when you called." Ron added.

Abby saw Chrystal blush, and asked her husband, "who is Brian Dupre?"

"He's Sara's advocate with CSS, and he was concerned enough about Forest Johns to follow up with me about his priors..seems he has a record for spousal abuse with 2 other women."

Just then the screech of brakes came from in front of the house, and Abby opened the door in time to see the patrol car taking Johns away narrowly miss Brian Dupre as he pulled up.

Jumping from his pickup truck and hurrying up the walk, Chrystal saw him catch sight of her, and call out, "Chrystal, are you okay?"

"Yes, Brian….thanks to Abby. They just took Johns away." She replied, then held out her hand. Instantly he took it, then turned to Abby.

"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson…when I heard the report from the Chief that Johns was here…"

"There he is…I told you I heard him." Sara and Joey came out of the dining room, and Dupre smiled at them.

"Sara, I'm glad to see you, and you must be Joey…."

Seeing the light in Chrystal's eyes, Abby grinned. "Mr. Dupre, why don't we sit down and you can take our statements. Chrissy, why don't you and the kids start, while I get something for us to drink."

At that Dupre flashed a smile at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Johnson, I'd appreciate that."

After the teenagers told him what they had overheard, Dupre turned to Chrystal.

"That was quick thinking, slamming the door before Johns could try to get in. I bet you get your reflexes from your mother."

"I wish…actually I'm a bit of a klutz. Mom and Dad say it's probably osmosis from Auntie Laurie or Uncle Rick…they're good friends of my folks and I for eons." She replied, laughing.

"Hard to believe you'd be anything but graceful…" he started, then turned red as Abby chose that moment to bring in some iced cider and hot cocoa.

"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson, this is ..whoa…hot." he sputtered, taking a sip from a mug of steaming liquid. Immediately Chrystal took a spoon and scooped up some ice from the cider, then put it in his cup. As he took another drink, then pronounced it, "better", Abby saw her relax.

Just then the phone rang, and Joey got up. "I'll get it!" he announced, then grabbed the cordless extension, to the adults' amusement.

"Johnson residence."

"Joey, it's Aunt Laurie..can I talk to your mother?"

"Oh, sure, Auntie…hang on…." Joey looked at his mother. "It's Auntie Laurie for you, Mom."

"Thank you, son…why don't you and Sara take Mr. Dupre and Chrissy outside to see your new dog." Abby could hardly wait to talk to Laurie.

"Sure, Mom. Come on, Chrissy, Mr. Dupre. Sara and I already taught him some tricks." Joey explained.

"That would be nice, Joey. Lead the way." Chrissy answered, then beamed as Dupre helped her up and taking her arm, walked with her after the excited teenagers.

As soon as the door closed, Abby got on the phone. "Hey buddy, you're not going to believe this…"

"Hey yourself….I just heard that awful Forest Johns tried to bother you guys." Laurie said worriedly.

"Yeah, but Chrissy had the presence of mind to slam the door in his face. I called Ron almost immediately, but I was able to arrest the SOB." Abby said. "We're okay, but you were right about this Brian Dupre."

"Brian Dupre, the CSS rep? Oh….was he with Ron when you called?"

"Yep, and he high-tailed it here so fast…..he's got it bad, holding Chrissy's hand, then blushing as red as her." Abby snickered. Laurie started to laugh.

"I thought I saw something flash between them…oh boy, wait until Steve and Jaime find out….and Rick. You know nobody's good enough for our Chrissy…. I'm glad he got there so fast though….."

"Me too, he was peeling rubber when he pulled up." Abby smiled wryly. Voices from the backyard reminded her they weren't alone.

"As soon as he leaves….call me." Laurie asked, then smiled as Abby answered, "Sure…..as soon as I can…."

As she peered through the kitchen window at the teenagers bouncing around with the puppy, she saw Dupree's arm around Chrystal's shoulders.

"Oh, yeah….wait until the guys hear about this…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, I can't believe this…Chrissy and that Dupre?"

Laurie put her hand on Jaime's arm as she shook her head.

"He's a very nice guy, Sis. According to Abby, he's got it bad…."

"Maybe so…but I want to check this guy out before he breaks my baby's heart." Steve got up and handed Rick a beer, as Jaime refilled Laurie's ice tea. The two couples were relaxing before dinner with the Collins' contingent, Oscar and their children.

"Well, why don't you let me and A.J. run a little info on the guy." Rick suggested, earning a hug from Jaime.

"That's a great idea, thanks Rick!"

The older Simon got embarrassed, turning red as Steve pretended to grumble. "I'm the one who suggested…"

"The one who suggested looking into Dupre…I know…buddy." Laurie teased, putting an arm around her friend. Steve laughed, then nodded at Rick.

"Go for it, pal. I know Oscar would appreciate it. He said he doesn't want to be a balloon-buster…"

"But I want our Chrissy to be happy." Oscar knocked on the dining room doorjamb, then chuckled at the men's chagrined looks.

"Only person to greet me at the front door was Jack…good thing Robbie was right behind him."

"Yeah, and Jacky's getting way too good at opening the screen door, Mom." Robbie Simon followed, holding the unrepentant terrier.

"Oh, Jacky…you naughty boy…'scuse me while I put him in the patio." Laurie took him from her son, and headed to the kitchen. Robbie took a seat as Oscar's smile faded.

"Not to change the subject, but ….Ron called me while I was on my way here. He had a rather disturbing report on Sara Johns, and I wanted to make sure he was absolutely right before I told Chrystal, or Laurie about it."

Rick frowned, then turned to see if his wife was still outside, as Jaime asked, "What about Sara?"

"She has a record, honey. One that has been sealed because she's a juvenile. She's been picked up twice in the last year for …well, for investigation of solicitation."

There were several gasps, then "Dad?" Laurie stood in the doorway, a shocked look on her face.

"Come here, honey." Oscar beckoned her over, then took her hand as she sat down.

"I'm sorry, Laurie…but when Abby started making noises about adopting Sara, Ron had her file pulled to see if any relatives were living who would need to be notified about her. That's when the "sealed by a Juvenile Court Judge" file came to him. It's very sad…but Ron will have to question her about it before the trial for her parents is scheduled."

For a moment Laurie sat quietly, then she took a deep breath, and squeezed Oscar's hand.

"Thank you, Dad….I'm sorry for Sara though. With the abusive behavior of her parents…it must have seemed like the only way out. But…poor Abby. She and Chrystal really dote on Sara."

"I know, honey. We'll have to get her some professional help, though. Abby still wants her to stay there. Maybe that will help…" Oscar said.

"Who's going to tell Chrissy? Maybe I'd better get a hold of her, she was going to stop off at Abby's before coming here." Jaime stood up, then the sound of a car pulling up caught their attention.

"That might be her now….Steve began, then the quick steps of the youngest Austin sounded on the front walk as Rick went to let her in .

"Uncle Rick…where's Auntie…."

At the upset tone of the young woman's voice, Rick's heart sank, and he opened the door to see Chrystal's flushed face, eyes bright with tears.

"She's right here, Chrissy…..so are your folks.'

"I'm glad…I was hoping…" she began, absent-mindly embracing him, then heading for the dining room. Seeing Oscar looking grave, she stopped in front of him.

"Is it true, Uncle Oscar? Did the Chief tell you what they think Sara did?"

At the older man's nod, Chrystal sank down into an empty chair. "I can't believe it…that poor girl…." she said despairingly.

"I know, honey, I'm sorry….and like your Auntie, I believe she may have thought there was no other way to take control of her life." Jaime said calmly, putting an arm around her daughter.

At her mother's touch, Chrystal relaxed, wiping her eyes as she insisted, "I won't abandon Sara because of this, but, won't it may make it harder for her when her folks are tried?"

"Wait a minute, her juvenile record is sealed, so their lawyer can't use any of it." Rick snapped his fingers, and instantly the tension was relieved.

"That's right, good thinking son." Oscar praised him, then Laurie spoke up.

"In the meantime, honey, we'll have to talk to Sara about what we know, but we can still make sure she gets some help, and knows she's not alone."

Relieved, Chrystal embraced her , then insisted on helping set the table for dinner. Another knock on the front door announced Carolyn, David and Barnabas had come back from Carolyn's conference in Tempe.

"There you are, how was it?" Laurie asked, as she let them in and took their coats.

"It was great, good information and I've got lots of material for my thesis." Carolyn enthused.

"Yeah, so this way she doesn't have to pick on me….." David interrupted, starting a wave of laughter.

"Come now, David, can you help being such a good subject?" Barnabas added.

At that Chrystal giggled at David's pouting. "I don't have to come to Arizona to be abused, I can get that at home!"

"I love that, you are too funny. Robin's almost got dinner ready, want to sneak a sample?" she suggested. David lit up.

"A girl after my own heart…lead the way!"

The next day, the "house party" was just about to break up after a late brunch, when the phone rang. Immediately Rick picked it up, and found A.J. on the line.

"Morning, little brother. Did you call to say goodbye to Barnabas and Carolyn and David?"

"No…I forgot they were leaving today…darn. Rick, I found out something odd about this Brian Dupre….seems his family is originally from New England…from Maine. And his name isn't really Brian..it's Jeremiah…Dupre…. His great-great-great-grandmother is listed as one Angelique Dupre!"


	5. Chapter 5

"No..it can't be…" Rick shook his head, and ignoring his wife's look of concern, took the extension down the hall to his office.

Closing the door, he sat heavily in his chair.

"A.J….are you sure? Where did you trace him down?"

"It wasn't too hard, Ron pulled some stuff up, his college, high school, parents…then it gets murky. He grew up outside of Bangor, so I accessed the county records. His whole family history reads like a romance novel. His grandmother disowned his father for killing a romantic rival, his great-grandmother disowned her daughter for the same crime, then you go back to 1795, and find that a child was left at an orphanage by an unwed, single mother named "Angelique Dupre"…" A.J. explained, his tone apprehensive.

"Rick?" Barnabas's voice came from outside the door.

"If that's Barnabas, we'd better tell him."

In answer Rick called, "Come in Barnabas." As the older man entered, he took one look at the older Simon's face, and quietly shut the door.

"A.J. dug up some stuff on Brian Dupre…the guy Chrystal's interested in." Rick told him. At the mention of the man's name, Barnabas stiffened.

"Dupre? Where's he from? A.J.?"

Immediately Rick put his brother on speakerphone. "Maine, Barnabas…near Bangor." A.J. related what he had found on Dupre, including the name of his great-great grandmother. Instantly Barnabas frowned.

"Unfortunately, it's entirely possible Angelique had a child…any of the men she used during that time to get revenge on me could have fathered her offspring, including my cousin. What I don't understand is why she didn't turn around and use her son to revenge herself against me or my family. My father would have been humiliated to have to accept an unwed mother and child into Collinwood."

"What worries me is this guy's history-every generation has had a violent death. Could that be Angelique's doing?" Rick asked.

Whatever Barnabas's reply would have been was lost in the sound of a sports car pulling into the driveway, then honking. Annoyed, Rick peered through the window, then he shot up from his seat.

"That's Brian Dupre…and he has Chrissy with him!"

"Rick, I'm on my way….be careful…" A.J. called out, then hung up. Both Barnabas and Rick rushed out of the room, only to hear Laurie welcoming Dupre and Chrystal into the front room.

"I'm glad you both talked to Sara…we just finished brunch but there's still some of Rick's fry bread and grits and bacon."

"Thanks, Auntie…." Chrystal started, then spotted Rick and Barnabas in the doorway.

"Hi, Uncle Rick….Barnabas…I'm so glad I got to see you before you and Carolyn and David went home…"

Barnabas acknowledged her greeting with a faint smile, that turned into a frown when he saw Brian Dupree's face.

Astonishingly, Dupre had a shocked expression, as he blurted out, "You do exist….you're Barnabas Collins!"

"I am, and you are the very image of my ancestor's cousin Jeremiah Collins." He answered calmly. "Quite a coincidence that you have become friends with Chrystal, seeing as Laurie is my cousin."

Dupre flushed as Chrystal looked puzzled. "Barnabas, do you know his family? Brian, how did you know Barnabas's name. I never got the chance to tell you about him or Carolyn or David." She looked from one man to the other.

"That's because Jeremiah Dupre already knew about our family, my dear. Maybe he didn't intend to seek you out, but I would guess he planned a meeting with my cousin and her husband, to find out more about this generation of the Collins family. Am I right, Mr. Dupre?" Barnabas gazed at the younger man, who shifted his weight uneasily.

"I only wanted to find out why my family was …well, cursed, Mr. Collins. Last year I found an old family history, and it threw everything I knew about my family out the window. It kept referring to 1795, and a child left at an orphanage named Jeremiah, whose mother was accused of being a witch. It also said the answer to the curse was within "the Collins family", but I never found any answer."

Brian turned to Chrystal, who stepped back from him, her expression one of hurt.

"That figures…you used me…Brian or Jeremiah or whoever you are. I should have known you were too good to be true…"

"No, no…that's not it at all." Brian came forward, pleading."Yes, I was born Jeremiah DuPre, but when I found out my great-great-great grandmother was supposed to be some witch named Angelique, I renounced my name, and my past. Who wants to have a family and a home with that hanging around your neck all your life.. But, the more I ignored it, the more obsessed I became…about what I was from. I've been wanting to find out about her…and the Collins's." Brian hung his head, then looked at Chrystal, whose expression had softened..

"I didn't know who your aunt was until I saw that family history….I would never expose them to harm, or hurt you." Brian reached for her hand, saying, "I never would do that to you….I love you Chrissy…."

Suddenly a strange light came over his face. Frightened, Chrystal jerked away from him, and immediately David stepped forward, his arm going around her shoulders.

"It's okay, Chrissy…."

"Get away from her….or die…swine!" Gone was the pleading young man, in his place, his face shifting and changing to one of cruel desire, was a dark haired figure, holding a gun. A ring of smoky light surrounded Brian, Chrystal and David, and an icy cold filled the room as the sunlight vanished.

"No! Put that down…whoever you are!" she cried out, then David suddenly let her go, his own expression becoming hard.

"Chrystal belongs to me…not you miserable dog…" he snarled. Behind Chrystal and David, Laurie started to step forward, saying, "David…no…"

At once a film of smoke surrounded first her, then Rick as he reached forward to help her. Choking for air, Laurie managed to grab his arm, then the two Simons clung to each other, frozen in place.

"No one interfere….or they die!" A woman's voice spoke, and Barnabas quietly ordered Caroline, Oscar, Steve and Jaime, "Don't move….she will kill any one who interferes…except me."

Furious, Oscar asked, "Who is that, Angelique?" Barnabas nodded, then stepped forward through the light to stand next to Chrystal.

"This is up to you, my dear….you can stop this…"

"How! How can I fight a witch…someone who'll hurt even her own child." Chrystal said, emotionally.

"Quiet! I would never hurt my son….do not stop this!" The evil hiss of Angelique's voice seemed to catch Brian as he started to raise the gun towards David.

"NO….I'm not going to hurt him…you can't make me act like you want me to…" Brian's voice came out hoarsely, as if each word was a struggle.

"Let it happen, my son..take her…she is yours!" the spirit goaded, as if gaining strength. Suddenly Chrystal became furious.

"Shut up, you horrible woman! I'm not anyone's possession! I make my own decisions, so let them go!" she yelled, stepping in between the two men. Wavering, Brian slowly lowered the gun. "Chrissy….don't make me choose…I don't want to hurt you…or your friend."

"Noooooo….shoot him, shoot her…." Angelique screamed. From out of nowhere Barnabas produced a metal cross, one that Rick thought looked familiar. He stepped into the middle of the circle, holding it straight in front of him, and at once the smoke started to dissipate. As the light began to dim, Rick held onto Laurie as he backed them both out of the fading smoke. Steve ran forward, and scooping Chrystal up in his arms, carried her out of harms way. As if obeying a last command, Brian started to point his weapon toward David again.

"Drop the gun, and back away, Brian…now!" Barnabas called out, and immediately he did. With a confused look on his face, David staggered backwards as the circle of light shrank with an eerie cry, then went out entirely.

"Barnabas…how did you know?" Carolyn put an arm around David and helped him to sit on the sofa as the winter sun once again lit the room.

"The curse started with Angelique, so I knew it had to continue with her help." He explained, a relieved smile on his face. "Her main essence was destroyed years ago, but this was a lingering shadow that could have survived with, well the curse continuing." Shaken, Brian Dupre looked at the older man, then held out his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Collins, for helping free me from this horrible curse. I ..I'm sorry, David…" he turned to the younger Collins. "If Chrissy was to…I mean, I want her to be happy…"

"Brian? What did I say?" Chrystal had her father put her down. Slowly she approached him, as he watched her with a sad look in his eyes.

"What did you say, Chrissy?"

"I make my own decisions, thank you. And….because you fought to stop this curse, and save us…this is my choice." At once she put her arms around his neck, then kissed him.

"Chrystal Anne!" Oscar wagged his finger at her, as Jaime and Steve looked dumbfounded. Brian broke the kiss for a moment, then whispered, "and this is mine," as he wrapped Chrystal in his embrace and kissed her back. David grinned and applauded, then elbowed his cousin. "Told you she's smart…I never mess with Chrissy."

"What do you think you were going to do a minute ago…." Carolyn demanded, then she smiled as Barnabas shook his head. "He won't remember, my dear…it's just as well."

"Amen to that." Laurie sighed, shivering. Rick led her to his chair, then sitting down, pulled her into his arms. "Here, let me warm you up, darlin'."

"Thank you, Rick….If you hadn't had the strength to hold onto me…" she murmured, slowly regaining her strength. Barnabas put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid that's what Angelique counted on …you trying to stop her. She would have drained you of your life-force, and her shadow would have brought her back to life."

Alarmed, Rick looked up at him. "You mean…she would have lived, and Laurie…"

"Fortunately she couldn't fight both of you, so that's why her power was able to hold you only as long as her curse controlled Brian and David." Barnabas reassured him. At that Steve cleared his throat.

"So…Brian's resistance of her control…stopped Angelique?"

Barnabas smiled broadly. "Yes, so you can be assured he will not fall prey to any evil influence. He will be good for your daughter."

At that Jaime turned to Dupre, then held out her hand. "You'll have to come home with us for dinner, Brian…Steve and I would like to get to know the man whom our Chrissy cares about."

Blushing, Dupre nodded. "I'd like that, Mrs. Austin..Mr. Austin, I would like your permission to date your daughter."

As Rick snickered, Steve mock frowned at him. "No comment from the peanut gallery. Sure, Brian. And like Jaime said, we would like you to come for dinner."

"Oh, Dad, Mom…thank you!" Instantly Chrystal threw her arms around her parents, and the teary Austins hugged her tightly between them.

"On that note, I think we have a plane to catch…" Carolyn finally said, and a round of farewells began. Convincing the Austins and Brian Dupre to stay, Laurie and Rick drove her cousins to the airport, and loaded them down with presents and Christmas treats.

"Now, you call when you get in, okay?" Laurie told Carolyn, as Rick shook Barnabas's hand, then quietly told him, "Thank you for being here when we need you, Barnabas…It won't be another year for us to see you and Carolyn and David."

"You're welcome, Rick…and we will see you at Easter with A.J. and the children.. Just keep taking care of my cousin…" Barnabas added.

As the three cousins took off, Laurie wiped her eyes, then cuddled against Rick as they left the terminal. "I hate to see them go, but at least it'll only be a few months..."

"Anything for my girl.." He told her. Laurie's smile broadened.

"Anything? I wouldn't mind beginning with you."

As they reached the truck, Rick swept her up in his arms, laughing, then put her in the passenger seat.

"Next stop, anything." he told her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Any further statements, Mr. Dupre?"

Brian shook his head. "No, your Honor."

Judge Branch nodded at him. "You may step down, Mr. Dupre. The court thanks you for your diligence with this case."

As Dupre left the stand, Rick tightened his grip on Laurie's hand as they sat waiting for the Judge's decision, with Chrystal and Abby sitting behind them. It had been an emotionally draining hearing, listening to Sara Johns testimony against her stepfather and mother. Rick was against Laurie having to testify, especially after Sara's refusal to meet with her or Chrystal. Abby had spoken with her following the revelations about her prostitution charges, and found that the teenager was anything but sorry.

"It's my body, and I know what I'm doing… I'm my own boss and no one can tell me what to do.." Sara had told her defiantly, Abby had reported. The former chief of detectives immediately lit into the girl, reminding her it was an adult crime, and did Sara want to be charged as an adult?

"No one's going to do that; I'm a juvenile, remember?" Sara shot back.

"Not under Arizona law, sweetie." I told her" Abby related later over dinner. "I reminded her what kind of pecking order they had in jail, and that I hated to think of someone doing to her what her stepfather had done, only behind bars." She sighed, and Ron had patted her knee, saying "You did your best, honey..she has problems you can't help with."

"I know, and she fooled me but good…but at least she's giving the counseling a try."

After Abby's straight talk, Sara had agreed to enter a counseling facility for three months, and was willing to try a foster family after that. Abby had guarded hope for her, but Rick knew she was still aching from Sara's rejection.

Now with the girl's testimony behind them, Forest Johns' was left with very little defense. His defense attorney had tried to rely on Rosa Johns' testimony to say Sara was a liar and a discipline problem. However, the woman refused to lie, saying only that she was afraid of Johns, and that "she did her best".

Plainly disgusted, the judge had previously accepted Rosa Johns' plea deal and had sentenced her to a month in jail and a year's probation. With only one defendant to try, Johns' attorney gave up and convinced him to waive a trial by jury.

With Chrystal and Laurie relieved of the need to testify, Rick was optimistic that the hearing would end in plenty of time for them to go home. It was the night of the annual Cowboy Christmas Ball at the Cultural Center, and he wanted to surprise his wife with part of her Christmas gift.

Suddenly the judge began to speak, interrupting Rick's musings.

"Will the defendant rise."

Sullenly, Forest Johns got to his feet.

"Having heard compelling testimony from the District Attorney's office regarding Mr. Johns and his physical abuse of his stepdaughter, this court finds him guilty on all counts. The defendant is remanded to the custody of the county jail until January 20th, at such time he will receive his sentence. Court dismissed."

Gaveling the hearing closed, Judge Branch left the bench as Johns was led away in cuffs. As he passed the Simons, the disheveled man paused, then snarled, "I hope you're happy, she's nothing but a lost cause. Lady, you're just a sucker."

"Shut up, Johns…move along!" the bailiff barked, jerking him away as Rick started to his feet.

"It's alright, darling….please." Laurie put a hand on his arm, and reluctantly he backed off. "Good thing it's Christmas, sweetheart, otherwise he'd be crawling back to jail."

"That's my Rick, I'm going to tell Santa you've been extra good." She smiled up at him and he covered her hand with his as he helped her up.

"So has my elf…." He whispered, putting his arm around her. Behind them Chrystal was hugging Brian, telling him "thank you for testifying, you were so good."

"I was, wasn't I?" At that Rick and Laurie turned around, then saw he was teasing her as Abby groaned.

"Men, always so full of themselves. Now buddy, don't even try to stick up for this one!" she added, pointing at a smirking Rick.

"Well, he is almost always right…." Laurie replied, winking at a giggling Chrystal.

"Almost? Hah!" Rick puffed up his chest, breaking even Brian up. At that Ron appeared, then shook his head. "I don't even want to ask…. See you at the dance, Chrissy?"

"You will, I've never been to a Cowboy dance before." The younger man answered for her, then Chrystal elbowed him. "You never even asked me…"

"I didn't…sorry. Miz Chrystal, will you go to the dance with me, please?" Brian started to get down on his knee, only for her to grab his arm and pull him up.

"You nut, of course I'll go…I was going to ride with my folks if you didn't..."

"Well, we'd better make tracks if we're going to get parking…" Rick reminded them, then the Simons made their farewells and headed for the courthouse exit.

"Rick, uh…give me a minute.." Ron called out, then took him aside.

"Don't tell Laurie, but Sara Johns tried to sneak off and hitch a ride out of the courthouse. Officer Marco was following her and caught her just as she flagged down a cab. We're going to put her in detention until next week, then she goes to a lockdown facility."

"Oh, boy….that's just going to tear Chrissy up….did you tell Abbs?" Rick replied, worried.

"No…and I'm not going to until we go home….Don't spoil things for the girls though. I'll call in a heads-up to Dupre and to Steve and Jaime." Ron explained.

"Thanks, Ron…I appreciate it." Rick shook his hand, then went back to where Laurie was waiting. "Come on, darlin'…let's hit the road."

Curiously Laurie didn't ask him about what Ron wanted until they were back home and Laurie was feeding Jack.

"Rick?"

"Yes, Laurie?" he was pulling a gift box out from under the bed when she called.

"What did Ron want…did Sara try to run away?"

Startled, Rick jerked around, then overbalanced and hit the floor. "Damn!" he swore, then heard his wife run into the bedroom as he tried to get up.

"Rick…oh, I'm sorry…" Instantly her arms were around him, and he turned to see her worried face. Balancing himself, Rick managed to get to his feet, then sitting on the bed, pulled Laurie onto his lap.

"Sweetheart, you don't have anything to be sorry for…I forgot I have a very smart princess.." he replied, then kissed her.

"Darling…" she murmured, resting her forehead against his face. "I knew something was up, I saw Sara sneak out of the courtroom, then the police officer go after her. Poor Abby..and Chrissy..they tried so hard to help her."

"And you, my tender heart." Rick kissed her neck. "You wanted to help her too, but she had to want to be helped."

"I know…thank you for wanting to protect me, though. Now, " she nuzzled behind his ear. "What does my prince have in that box?"

"Close your eyes, darlin'." Rick teased, then waited until she did. She smiled as he rustled the tissue paper temptingly, then placed the open box in her arms.

"Okay, open your eyes. Merry Christmas." He murmured, then beamed as she caught sight of her present.

"Oh..Rick….." Laurie carefully lifted out a green silk dress, accented with sprigs of jeweled holly. It was patterned after an old fashioned dress pictured on the "Cowboy Christmas Ball" program, and Rick had asked Robin to order it from the Wedding Shop in Silver Rock.

"Darling….it's beautiful…is it from the dance poster?" she held it up to her as he nodded.

"I saw it, sweetheart…it made me think of you." He said. Immediately she put it down, then flung her arms around him. "Rick…thank you, it's the loveliest dress…I love you…. ….you really surprised me!"

"I know.." he snickered, then stopped as she reached around him, then pulled a tissue wrapped package from under his pillow.

"I had an inspiration too, love. Merry Christmas!"

"Laurie?" he looked down at the holly-covered paper, then gazed at her happy face.

"This is the first part of my gift to you, Rick…..A.J. found it for me."

"Thank you, darlin'." Rick tore the paper open, then found a new white cowboy hat, complete with a holly-trimmed hat band, and a spruce green shirt with a ruby and green bolo.

Surprised, he saw his initials monogrammed on the pocket, then looked up to see her watching his reaction. "Do you like it? It's not too…."

"I love it…" he interrupted, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply, then drawing back, added, "and I love you too."

The chime of their bedroom clock caught them by surprise, and Rick saw it was already six. "Oh, oh…we'd better get ready…want some help, sweetheart?"

Laurie laughed, then crooked her finger at him. "Yes, but I get to help first!"

After a flurry of starts and stops, Rick was just getting Jack in when the gate buzzer went off.

"I'll get it, Laurie!" he called, straightening his bolo tie and going to the living room.

Looking through the front window, he saw Robbie's cruiser pulling up, and opened the door. An icy wind had come up, and he hurriedly beckoned in his son and daughter-in-law.

"It's too cold to wait in the car, son!"

Instantly Robbie and Ramona rushed into the house. Robbie had his sheriff's hat on, but it had a sprig of holly in the hatband and a new red shirt peeked out from under his jacket.

"You look great, Pop….where's Mama?"

"Right here…oh, you both look wonderful!" Laurie came into the room, the green silk dress showing off a green and red necklace and earrings Rick had given her for her birthday. She was glowing when she saw her two men, hats in hand.

"Mom…it's perfect!" Ramona squealed, coming forward and hugging her mother-in-law.

"Thank you, honey…but red is so your color." Laurie responded, looking at the ruby dress Robbie had gotten her for their anniversary.

"Uh, Mama, I think you made Pop speechless." Robbie grinned, as Rick just gazed at her.

"Oh, he did that to me earlier.." Laurie blushed as Rick reached out his hands to her.

"You'll be the most beautiful cowgirl at the dance, sweetheart."

"Because of you, Rick…" she smiled, embracing him. Catching sight of the time, Rick regretfully said, "Time to go, darlin'…save a dance for me?"

"All of them, love." She promised, as Robbie got her and Rick's coats out of the closet.

Despite the bitter December cold, the Center hall was warm with winter cheer as Rick and Laurie entered, and immediately their friends and family came over to greet them.

"Look at my girl…pretty as an ornament." Oscar praised, giving her a hug. Cecilia Simon was holding his hand, and she left him to put an arm around her oldest son.

"I knew that color would look good on you, but that dress….I'm proud of you, Rick."

"I learned from the best, Mom." He said, grinning.

"Yes she did, " Oscar added, then laughed when Cecilia told him, "Flattery will get you an extra dance, sir."

"Heh, heh..good work, Dad." Rick chuckled.

Just then the band struck up the opening number, and Rick offered his arm, "I believe this is ours?"

"It is, my cowboy." Laurie smiled, then laughed as A.J. rushed in with Linda, his nose red with cold.

"Hey, sis, Rick…thank God it's warm in here."

"Dancing will warm you up, little brother." Rick teased, then led Laurie onto the dance floor and bounced her around to the "Santa" song.

As the evening went on, dinner was a fun affair, it being the first Christmas Ball that the oldest nieces and nephews and grandchildren were old enough to attend. "Chef" Robin had managed to get three large tables together for her family, and Rob shooed her out of the kitchen after everyone was served so she could enjoy the party too.

"This is a first, normally I don't get to dance with my husband." Robin crowed, as Ian waltzed her around the floor next to her parents.

"Well, we'll have to do this more often." Ian replied, earning a thumbs up from his father-in-law as he overheard the exchange.

"Takes after you, Rick." Laurie told him, as they left the dance floor.

"Well, he did have some help." Rick quipped.

At the end of the evening, the strains of "The Christmas Song" signaled the last dance, and wearily Laurie put her head on her husband's chest.

"This really gets me ready for Christmas, darling." She murmured, then giggled as Rick kissed her neck. "I hope this does too."

"Oh it does…" Laurie sighed. Just then she caught sight of a sprig of mistletoe hanging over them, then sing-songed "Rickk".

"What? Ohhhhh" He glanced upwards, then met her eyes. "Merry Christmas, darlin'"

"Merry Christmas to you…." She said, smiling, then leaned forward and landed a kiss on his lips.

As the party broke up, Rick caught sight of Chrystal and Brian, walking along the inside balcony of the Center.

"There's a smart man….taking his girl to see the Christmas lights in the valley."

"That is so wonderful…our Chrissy finally having someone…oh I hope he's the right one!" Laurie said wistfully.

Rick drew her into his embrace. "I think he is, darlin'…any man who risks everything the way he did…he knows when he has found his heart."

"Like I have?" Laurie raised her eyes to his, then got teary as he nodded.

"It's always been yours, sweetheart…."

"Hey Pop, look what I've got!"

Both Simons looked upwards, and saw Robbie's hand dangling another sprig of Mistletoe over their heads.

"Thanks, Robbie….." Rick kissed Laurie, then grinned at his son.

"Seems to me I did the same thing to Mom once!"

"Like Mother, like son." Laurie teased, then kissed Rick back. At that Rick scooped her, laughing, into his arms.

"Time to go home, princess. Good night, guys….breakfast's at 8:00" Rick added.

A.J. nodded towards his sleepy kids. "We'll be at the ranch in a few minutes…I don't think we're driving home in this icy cold.

"Good, cause last one in bed makes breakfast!" Rick dared, then carried Laurie out of the center.

"Hey, Dad, what are we waiting for?" Ricky Simon caught the last words from his uncle.

"You kids, and your mother, or else we fix breakfast!" A.J. laughed.

Fin


End file.
